Heated Hearts
by The Dark Knight's Revenge
Summary: Sakura's broken up about Naruto deciding to chase after Sasuke, even when she begged him not to. Naruto happens to come by at her moment of need, and things get a little heated. NO LEMON Sorry guys. 100th story :D


Sakura sat on her cot in her tent, shivering and crying at the same time, the tears running down her blue lips and pale skin.

How could Naruto do this? Why was he still chasing after Sasuke? WHY?

He was going to get hurt, he might not come home. He might not come back to her...

Now that she finally realized how much Naruto loved her, she couldn't bear to think about Sasuke, the blonde ninja was slowly taking over her thoughts and feelings.

Sakura shivered again. She was dressed only in a tank top and shorts, and it must have been under 30 degrees outside. Of course it was...The land of snow was cold.

The entrance flap of her tent rustled, and a blonde head of hair covered in snow made itself visible.

Naruto straightened up, and his eyes widened at her current state.

"Sakura..."

She looked at him with her tearful green eyes.

Naruto brushed the snow off his black shirt and head quickly, and rushed over to her.

"Sakura, you're going to freeze"

"I know" She whispered from her stiff lips.

Naruto picked up the blanket that she had thrown to the ground, wrapping it around her.

Sakura looked down at her knees, then back to the handsome blonde that was now sitting by her side.

"Why?" She whispered again.

Naruto gently tilted her chin up so that he could look at her better.

"I know you want me to stay, but I just can't...Sasuke means so much to me"

Sakura pulled her chin out of his hands and pushed him away.

"You're going to get hurt"

Naruto's eyes shined with hurt and reached out to her again, wrapping her in his arms.

"Sakura...No one means more to me than you, but I have to do this"

Sakura looked at him, and he took her face in his hands.

"You're beautiful, I-I can't stop thinking about you since you confronted me...I had to come and see you, I-I know you're upset...Just trust me"

Sakura grabbed his shirt in her hands and buried her face in his chest.

"Naruto...I love you"

Naruto pulled Sakura's face up to meet his burning blue eyes.

"I never told you the real reason i'm doing this...it's because of you...I want to protect you from what he did, your face when he left you...I-it broke my heart"

Sakura's eyes brimmed over with tears.

"Naruto.." She started, but he cut her off by pressing his lips quickly to hers. Sakura gasped slightly as Naruto tightened his hold on her, pulling her closer. She put her arms around his neck and tangled her hands in his hair, causing him to moan into her, the vibrations tickling her lips. Gently, she pushed him backwards and he pulled her down with him, then flipped them so that he was on top.

The contact of his body pressing so closely to hers caused jolts of electric pleasure up and down his spine.

Finally, after what seemed like a millenia, he broke away, staring tenderly at the beautiful pinkette below him.

"I've always liked you, no matter how badly you treated me"

Sakura smiled.

"I don't see how I could have been so blind"

Naruto kissed her lips again, then moved down her neck, leaving a trail of light kisses down her jaw, down the side of her neck, and along her collarbone.

He gently kissed her in the hollow of her collar bone, the moved back up her neck, resting at the heartbeat that pulsed there.

"I love you" He whispered, kissing the pulse and causing Sakura to moan for the first time during their encounter. Naruto smiled up at her, his eyes dancing. He would do anything for her to make that sound again.

By this time, Sakura was no longer cold, Naruto's body heat was keeping her warm.

Sakura ran her hands up Naruto's chest, causing him to shudder in pleasure. She slipped her hand under his shirt and ran her fingers over his finely chiseled muscles.

She started to pull his shirt up, but Naruto caught her hand in his.

"Not here" He whispered. "When we get back to Konoha, after all this is over...Then we can be together"

He started to get up, but Sakura's small hand stopped him.

"Please stay" She said, her jade eyes begging him.

He smiled and slid in to face her, pulling the blanket over them both. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he buried his face in her sweet scented hair. Sakura slid one hand under her head and draped the other over his side.

"I love you Sakura, and i'll always be here to protect you" Naruto said, kissing her forehead. "I'm sorry I made you worry"

"Just come back to me" She replied, drifting off to sleep.

Naruto smiled tenderly at his love. He intended to come back to her, he intended with all his being.

* * *

WOOOT! 100th STORY :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D PLease Review!

I've been on Fanfiction 10 months, so that's roughly 10 stories a month. :D :D

So here's the deal: I'm not going to publish anything more until I finish ALL of the stories i've started. I figured that 100 would be the stopping point for a while.

Thanks for all your support and reviews and hits during this time, you all are great :D

In celebration, I give Pancakes to anyone who reviews any of the stories i've published :D

WOOOOT!

~The Dark Knight's Revenge


End file.
